


i hope the moon could shine brightly today as well

by kwonhoranghae (hamshi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute boys, Fondwoo, M/M, another small drabble, idolverse, this probably doesn’t even make sense but i couldn’t stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/pseuds/kwonhoranghae
Summary: Soonyoung is his warmth, his light that’s able to guide him through the messy lives they live and hide behind. Guide him through his awkwardness that he’s still not quite moved passed, but he still holds out a hand with that smile that reminds Wonwoo it’s alright, I’m here and makes him able to push through these times that they’ve spent together.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i hope the moon could shine brightly today as well

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote another drabble. Yes, I’m slightly ashamed of myself. Yes, tooth rotting fluff and too many metaphors happen.
> 
> I told myself to get words on a page and this happened. It’s also 2 am and I finally finished this. But yeah. [ Soonwoo posted again](https://twitter.com/svt_verse/status/1356486627082854402?s=21) and the timeline went crazy. It’s fine, we’re fine (we’re not)
> 
> This isn’t edited or reread by any means, but if I don’t post it it will never see the light of day. So I hope you enjoy! Let me know over at [ twitter](https://twitter.com/_kwonhoranghae)

Wonwoo frequents the other parts of their newest dorm more often then he stays in his own room. Seungkwan had made a joke that Wonwoo should move here instead, considering how much he stays in Soonyoung’s room (Jeonghan had shot it down not a moment later). But the quietness that falls between him and Soonyoung is comforting. 

It’s comforting as he watches Soonyoung with his head down, body slumped over a pad of random sticky notes that he had stolen from one of the managers most likely. His mouth moves, silent words of his own conversation that Wonwoo can’t hide his grin from watching. His eyes move across the paper, scribbles something that Wonwoo can make out as half a diamond that holds the people that he knows shines in Soonyoung’s life.

Wonwoo thinks that Soonyoung makes everything shine around them instead. How he holds the stars in his eyes and makes things sparkle in ways that only Soonyoung has the ability to. 

There have been times that he’s heard people think of Seokmin as the sun, fun and boundless energy. Bright enough to make someone’s day. But to Wonwoo, he thinks it fits Soonyoung much more.

Soonyoung’s the sun and Wonwoo would follow him to the ends of the Earth. Revolve around him and tug towards him if he had the chance. With arms that wrap around him in ways that never meet the public’s eye.

He’s like the moon, hidden from most people. Dark and mysterious. He’s heard whispers throughout high school of how he was intimidating, only soft smiles and whispers that didn’t meet many people.

Soonyoung is  _ his _ warmth, his light that’s able to guide him through the messy lives they live and hide behind. Guide him through his awkwardness that he’s still not quite moved passed, but he still holds out a hand with that smile that reminds Wonwoo  _ it’s alright, I’m here _ and makes him able to push through these times that they’ve spent together.

He doesn’t know when he found a pen, or where the paper under him had come from. But words seem to flow onto the page, and his eyes move from the words – words of light bounding from the moon that twinkle in the eyes of others – to Soonyoung fretting over his drawing as he scribbles through it.

He’s heard the teasing from the others, and he knows his eyes soften the moment he’s able to  _ watch _ Soonyoung. Watch  _ this _ Soonyoung. Watch quiet Soonyoung who still wants to make everything perfect and frets about it. Who breaks down his walls, stops pretending and takes off his mask with a sigh that loosens his shoulders.

Because at this moment he’s not Hoshi. He’s not an idol. Instead he wears his shirt that he hadn’t changed from practice, face that he’s barely been able to clean when they don’t have schedules to keep them on a routine, and lips formed in a pout of whispers that only he’s able to comprehend.

And so he watches, watches the tiger form that makes his smile grow wider before matching the different colored sticky notes of the diamond. 

He knows it’s probably going to go on weverse, and Wonwoo makes a bet with himself. If Soonyoung’s able to post his drawings, he should be able to post his own writings that he’s grown to enjoy.

Writings that he’s still self conscious of, but Soonyoung always leans against his shoulder and stares at his cheek instead of the paper with words, and whispers, “You’re not lacking. You’re amazing,” in his ear to counter his own self deprecating thoughts.

And when Soonyoung’s finished, he sits up straight, smiles wide enough that his cheeks bunch up and his eyes squint close. And Wonwoo watches with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand, waiting for the silence to be broken that they’re able to fall into with ease.

But instead of mentioning his own drawings, his eyes soon fall onto the paper that sits beside Wonwoo’s elbow. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” he quickly snatches it away, holds it behind his back before he leans over to stare at the sticky notes. “What’d you draw?”

“It’s supposed to be a tiger,” he tells him, and there’s a frown on his face and his voice turns sullen. “But I messed up. It still looks cool though!”

Wonwoo nods along, letting the paper fall to the ground as he moves closer to Soonyoung. He lets their knees hit against each other and smiles. “I like it,” he tells him, smiling up at him as he repeats himself. “Reminds me more of a fox.”

“Like you?” Soonyoung teases, before he ducks his head back down to stare at the drawing for a moment.

Wonwoo leans towards him, hesitating while Soonyoung fumbles with his phone, before pressing his lips to the side of his cheek and pulling away just as quickly.

Soonyoung follows him, grabs his hand to pull him closer and let their lips meet, not able to hold himself back on the few chances they’re alone. Wonwoo moves his away, traces his jawline up to his cheek bone with his lips. His hand stays against Soonyoung’s thigh, nose nuzzling against his cheek, and he wants to stay close to his warmth – his sunshine – for as long as he can. 

Soonyoung pulls him closer again, lips forming a smile as they meet with Wonwoo’s and his skin tingles when Soonyoung intertwines their fingers against his thigh.

He doesn’t say anything, can’t bring the words out of his mouth, and instead enjoys this moment with Soonyoung as he keeps him close.


End file.
